


Fraktale

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Philosophy, Psychological Drama, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niemagiczne AU. Zakład psychiatryczny. Świat pogrążony w mroku, krztuszący się światłem gwiazd. Potęga umysłu i przeszłość zagrzebana w cieniu. Czy Harry kiedykolwiek ją odkryje? A może zrobił to już bardzo dawno temu...   HP/SS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nebula

— Przyznaj się.

Harry uniósł brwi. Nie przestawał wpatrywać się w srogą twarz kobiety, nie uciekł też jego uwadze drgający kącik starannie pomalowanych ust. Chciała krzyczeć, był tego pewien. Być może na tym by nie skończyła, może teraz pragnęła jedynie złapać go za włosy i przeciągnąć po brudnej podłodze pomieszczenia sycząc zajadle najcięższe ze słów, których nie przystało używać jej w pracy. Pomiatać nim. Zgnieść jak szkodnika. Chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo i nie odezwał słowem.

— Nie będziesz mówił. Dobrze — wyszeptała, wstając. — Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz sytuację, w jakiej się znalazłeś i jesteś gotów stawić czoła wszelkim konsekwencjom, bezmyślny chłopaku. — Wrzuciła do torebki notatnik i długopis, zapięła zamek i narzuciła na siebie oliwkowy płaszcz, po czym skierowała się prosto w stronę drzwi.

— Obejrzyjcie nagranie — powiedział, gdy ta ujęła w dłoń metalową klamkę. Spojrzała na niego przez ramię i ściągnęła brwi.

— Dobrze wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Zrobiłeś to w ślepym punkcie i czujesz się bezkarny...

— Sprawdźcie DNA. Czy co tam robicie. — Posłał jej zadowolony, zupełnie pozbawiony skruchy, uśmiech. Kobieta pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i otworzyła pancerne drzwi. — Będę rozmawiał... z nim — rzucił chłopak nagle, zatrzymując kobietę w pół kroku. Tym razem nawet nie kłopotała się, by na niego spojrzeć, choć w głosie Pottera brzmiała wyraźna nuta desperacji. — Porozmawiam ze Snape'em.

Wychodząc, trzasnęła drzwiami.

***

Życie... Bywa lepkie i czarne niczym smoła. Długie i pełne bólu lub trwające zaledwie kilka litościwych sekund. Zagadkowe, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie jest piękne – nie dla Harry'ego. Dla niego to tajemnicza, rwąca rzeka; zimny nurt zalewający mu gardło, zabijający szyderczy śmiech, który mógłby się z niego wydobyć. On sam był niczym malarz wpatrujący się we własne dzieło, podziwiający nierówne pociągnięcia pędzla i rozłożenie koloru, który w ogóle do niego nie przemawiał. Tworzył je by zabić czas, a może przeciwnie – by pozbawić tchu nikczemny bezczas wkradający się ukradkiem do pomieszczenia, gdy samotnie przerzucał pożółkłe strony przypadkowej, nudnej książki. Snape tylko takie mu pożyczał.

Snape. Człowiek o wielu twarzach ukrytych za zimną maską, którą Harry zdążył tak dobrze poznać w ciągu tych kilkunastu miesięcy. Czoło mężczyzny zdobiły drobne zmarszczki, jednak Potter nigdy nie widział, by ten krzywił się w jego obecności. Dowody jednak mówiły same za siebie i chłopak był ciekaw, co też jest powodem odczuwanej przez mężczyznę irytacji. W końcu trudno uwierzycć w coś, czego nie widać. A Snape doskonale się pilnował. 

— Nie zapytasz? — westchnął Potter, opierając się o plastikowe oparcie krzesła i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Wyglądał w tej chwili jak najzwyklejszy w świecie nastolatek. Snape potrząsnął głową, częściowo udzielając mu odpowiedzi, częściowo próbując pozbyć się tej zatruwajacej jego umysł myśli. — Dobrze, więc sam ci opowiem. To wszystko była jego wina.

— Skąd to przekonanie?

— Hmmm. — Chłopak przymknął powieki. — Opowiadał niestworzone rzeczy. Przechwalał się... Chełpił tą swoją... wolnością.

Snape splótł dłonie spoczywające na szklanym blacie stolika. Nawet nie spojrzał na leżący na nim czarny notes z przypiętym doń, eleganckim, piórem. Harry bardzo go za to cenił.

— Wolnością — powtórzył powoli. — Tak to nazwał? Użył dokładnie tego słowa?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja to tak nazwałem. Nie żebym sam... — urwał i zacisnął zęby, po czym potrząsnął głową, jak gdyby pragnął wyrzucić z niej wszystkie natrętne myśli. — Nie uwierzyłem mu. To iluzja.

Cisza na powrót wypełniła pomieszczenie i chłopak stał się świadomy brzęczącej mu nad głową jarzeniówki. Doprowadzała go do szału.

— Nie interesuje cię, dlaczego? — spytał, kiepsko starając się ukryć gniew. — Nie obchodzi cię moja wersja wydarzeń?

Mężczyzna w końcu odchwylił się w fotelu i obdarzył go uważnym spojrzeniem.

— Oczywiście, że mnie obchodzi — odparł. — Powiedz mi najpierw, jak się...

— O nie — przerwał mu Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — To ten cholerny babsztyl, tak? To ona cię nakłoniła...

— Minerwa nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, to mogę ci obiecać. Nie mogę jednak kłamać, ponieważ twoje czyny były, co najmniej, niedopuszczalne. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przedłużyłeś swój pobyt o kolejne pół roku?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

— I tak nie mam gdzie pójść. Nie mam dokąd wracać.

— Istnieje wiele przyjemniejszych miejsc, musisz uwierzyć mi na słowo.

Chłopak parsknął.

— Dlaczego miałbym? Pokaż mi choć jedno pieprzone światło w tunelu, które nie okaże się zbliżającym z piskiem pociągiem — wysyczał przez zacisnięte zęby, po czym wziął kilka głębszych wdechów. — To ta sala. Trzeszcząca żarówka i wilgotne ściany. Żałuję, że nie są czarne, być może wtedy czułbym się tu jak w domu. Biel jest gorsza. Biel eksponuje, Snape, uwydatnia każdą niedoskonałość, każdy mankament. Ja mam ich wiele. — Pokręcił głową z rozżaleniem. — Nie możesz o tym wiedzieć, bo niby skąd? Malfoy też nie miał pojęcia, a mimo to upierał się, że tego nie czuje. Że jest wolny, że to dla niego niczym wakacje od domu wariatów, jaki na co dzień serwował mu ojciec. Ja tylko sprawdziłem jego słowa.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się mu prosto w oczy i Harry odnalazł namiastkę tej upragnionej, bezkresnej przestrzeni w jego skupionym wzroku. Sprawiała, że nie miał ochoty opuszczać tego wstrętnego pomieszczenia. Przyciągała go, zdawała się oferować mu schronienie. Wrażenie okazało się jednak boleśnie ulotne.

— Pan Malfoy został przewieziony na blok operacyjny i w tej chwili walczy o życie.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego pustym wzrokiem. Nie mógł nazwać tego zimna, które wraz z owym zdaniem zalało całe jego ciało. Nie potrafił.

— Prawdopodobnie nie powinieneś mnie o tym informować — stwierdził sucho.

— Masz rację.

— Więc czemu?

— A dlaczego ty nie chciałeś się przyznać? — odpowiedział pytaniem, obserwując jak chłopak ściąga brwi i próbuje rozszyfrować podstęp przybierający realny kształt w jego bystrym umyśle. — Istnieje powód, prawda?

Jaskrawe, zielone spojrzenie Harry'ego wypełniło się na chwilę iście dziecięcą ciekawością, która zgasła tak szbko, jak się pojawiła i Snape znów miał przed sobą niemal dorosłego człowieka o wzroku starca. Przypominał mu żołnierza zaprawionego w bojach i zwolnionego ze służby po długim czasie gehenny panującej na polu walki; nadal pamiętał horror przeżytych wydarzeń i za nic w świecie nie mógł dopasować tego, co znał ze światem, który miał przed oczami. Pozostawał więc czujny, jeśli nie z wyboru, to z konieczności.

— Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

— Czy to wymagało aż takich środków? — Harry otworzył usta, tylko po to, by znów je zamknąć. Cóż mogł odpowiedzieć? Snape wyciągnął jedną dłoń po skórzany notatnik i otworzył go na zaznaczonej srebrzystą wstążką stronie. Kolejnej, jednej z wielu jak dni wypełniające życie każdego z nas. — Co chcesz, żebym napisał, Harry? — spytał ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

Chłopak podniósł wzrok i odnalazł w jego spojrzeniu coś, co przeciętny człowiek mógłby nazwać iskrą bólu. Coś, czego on sam się nie spodziewał tam odnaleźć. 

— Napisz... — wychrypiał i odchrząknał, zwieszając głowę. — Napisz, że chciałem mu po prostu uwierzyć.

Tak zrobił.

***  
Severus wszedł do pomieszczenie i ze złością odrzucił notes na biurko. Przytknął długie palce do skroni i okrutnie zmarszczył czoło. Nie wierzył, by Potter mógł kiedykolwiek temu sprostać, nie, kiedy odgrodził sie od świata ścianą lodu i obojętności. Nie potrafiąc spojrzeć za siebie, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na swój własny cień. 

Drzwi do pomieszczenia skrzypnęły żałośnie, a do środka wkroczył starszy mężczyzna odziany w koszulę w kratkę i krawat w słoneczniki. Nawet Snape zjeżył się mentalnie na jego widok. Prędko wyprostował jednak plecy i podniósł notes, po czym ukrył go w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.

— Postępy, Severusie? — spytał starzec lekko. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

— On niczego nie pamięta, Albusie.

Starzec utkwił wzrok w suficie, jakby analizował drobną siateczkę pęknięć w starej, łuszczącej się w rogach farbie. 

— Nie przestawaj próbować.

— Doświadczył tak wielkiego szoku, iż stracił wszelkie pojęcie na temat wydarzeń tamtego wieczoru. — Snape starał się kontrolować swój gniew, co było niezwykle trudnym zadaniem zawsze, gdy rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em. Zabawne, iż ten jawił się jako człowiek, który wiedział o Severusie wszystko, lecz tak niewielką wiedzę posiadał o czymś tak podstawowym jak ludzkie życie. — Czy sądzisz, że moje pytania cokolwiek zmienią? Jakkolwiek mu pomogą?

Starzec utkwił w nim zaciekawione spojrzenie, po czym przeniósł wzrok na biurko.

— Uparłeś się na ten przypadek, czyż nie? — Gdy Severus otworzył usta, Dumbledore podniósł dłoń, dając znak, by milczał. — Jako twój przełożony nie chcę wiedzieć, co tobą kierowało, ponieważ mógłbym zostać zmuszony ci go odebrać. Jednak prokurator...

Snape zacisnął zęby. Ogarnęła go fala wściekłości. Jakim prawem mu rozkazywał? Wtrącał się w sprawy, które go nie dotyczyły, zgrywając poczciwego człowieka. Dobrych ludzi istniało na tym świecie aż nazbyt wielu i Severus doskonale wiedział, że to ich własne korzyści interesowały ich najbardziej.

— Będę się starał — odparł szeptem. — Nie spodziewaj się jednak zbyt wiele. On już nie należy do tego świata.

Dyrektor uniósł brwi, ale niczego nie powiedział. Ponownie obrzucił wzrokiem puste biurko i spytał:

— Zrobiłeś notatki?

Severus nagle poczuł względem starca czystą, nieskrywana niechęć. Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, odparł:

— Niczego mi nie powiedział.

***

Nic nie jest smutne, dopóki się nie skończy, rozwieje w pył niesiony chłodnym wiatrem zapomnienia. Harry przetarł zmęczone oczy, nie mogąc znaleźć ani jednej, dającej spokoju myśli. Nie wiedział, czy czuł się jak porzucony szczeniak, ponieważ wsadzili go do izolatki, czy może zwyczajnie targały nim emocje na jakimś dziwacznym poziomie podświadomości, gdzie aktualnie nie miał dostępu. Zwykle odczuwał pustkę, rosnącą w nim z każdym dniem, czarną, bezdenną dziurę chłonącą jakiekolwiek emocje, które jeszcze chwilę temu, podczas rozmowy ze Snape'em, burzyły się pod skórą rozpalając jego oziębłą duszę. 

Obrzucił wzrokiem materac i zorientował się, że nie zostawili mu kołdry. Wygiął usta w krzywym uśmiechu, lecz jego oczy pozostały niewzruszone. Ułożył się wygodnie i wbił wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, prosto w drzwi z małym otworem przez który sprawdzali, co robił. Zerknął na trzeszczące jarzeniówki, przy których będzie zmuszony spać, ponieważ nie pozwolą mu osunąć się w ciemność. Za bardzo boją się tego, co mogłaby przynieść. Harry jednak nie dbał o jej nadmiar, nie był na tyle głupi, bądź szalony, by obijać się od ścian jak byle ćma. Zamknął oczy, próbując się skupić. Gdyby tylko mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdyby tylko trybiki jego mózgu poruszyły się choć o milimetr...

Dlaczego warstwa lodu zawsze pękała, gdy rozmawiał ze Snape'em? Lubił to uczucie, lubił każdą rysę, każde pęknięcie odzierające go z zimna, jednak wiedział, iż mężczyzna rozmawiał z nim nieprzypadkowo. Malfoyowi przypisali McGonagall, Longbottomowi jakiegoś ciemnoskórego mężczyznę z kolczykiem w uchu. Reszty jeszcze nie zdążył poznać, wiedział jednak, iż Snape przychodził jedynie do niego. W końcu nigdyś łączyła ich niebanalna więź, lecz Harry mgliście pamiętał, że ostatecznie, nie ważne jak silna i piękna była, nie dane było jej przetrwać.

Przekręcił się na drugi bok i utkwił wzrok w jasnej ścianie, w wyżłobieniu pomiędzy płytkami. Gdyby tylko mógł sobie przypomnieć...

Czy wciąż mógł dowiedzieć się, co takiego się wydarzyło? Czy Snape był skłonny wypełnić lukę w jego głowie skoro i tak łamał dla niego wszelkie zasady i przyjął przypadek, od którego powinien trzymać się jak najdalej?

Harry zamknął oczy, sfrustrowany do granic, i pogrążył się w niespokojnym, pełnym wyjących cieni, śnie.

***

_Słońce leniwie ślizgało się po grzbietach opasłych ksiąg i woluminów, gdy Harry pił herbatę z porcelanowej filiżanki i od niechcenia przerzucał strony czasopisma traktującego o astronomii. Pociągał go bezkres kosmosu, niezliczona ilość galaktyk i gwiazd, pyłu z którego zrodził się każdy z nas. Uśmiechnął się na widok zdjęcia przedstawiającego mgławicę Motyla położoną w konstelacji Łabędzia. Stanowiła niezbity dowód na to, że nawet najbardziej mroźna pustka kosmosu kryła w sobie nieskażone niczym piękno._

_Chłopak drgnął na dźwięk dzwonka i odstawił filiżankę na spodek. Nie spodziewał się klientów tak wcześnie; była dopiero jedenasta. Już otwierał usta, by się przywitać, lecz mężczyzna, który wpadł do pomieszczenia, minął go bez słowa i ruszył ku regałowi z literaturą naukową. Harry wzruszył ramionami i przerzucił kolejną stronę czasopisma. Co jakiś czas wodził wzrokiem za człowiekiem, który wielokrotnie przychodził do jego księgarni, nigdy lecz nie zdobył się na żaden zakup. Aż do teraz._

_— Thoreau? — spytał z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym zeskanował kod książki i włożył ją do papierowej torby. — Wiedział pan, że ten człowiek własnoręcznie zbudował drewnianą chatę, w której żył i tworzył przez ponad dwa lata, z dala od zgiełku miasta?_

_— Owszem, to elementarna wiedza — odparł mężczyzna, lecz gdy policzki Harry'ego zalały się czerwienią i wstydem, dodał: — Z pewnością musiało go to wiele kosztować._

_Chłopak kiwnął głową._

_— Głównie odwagi. Nie wiem, czy umiałbym żyć samotnie — powiedział, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. — Czy podać panu coś jeszcze?_

_Snape utkwił wzrok w rozłożonym na ladzie czasopiśmie i potrząsnął głową._

_— Interesują cię gwiazdy?_

_— Och — zaśmiał się. — W przestrzeni kosmicznej są ciekawsze rzeczy od gwiazd, ale tak, lubię spoglądać w niebo. To jak wrota do innego świata._

_Czasem jeden świat kryje w sobie aż nadmiar okropieństw i zła, pomyślał Snape, lecz nie odezwał się słowem. Skinął głową na pożegnanie i opuścił sklep, zostawiając Harry'ego z zimną herbatą i myślami kiełkującymi w głowie._

_Thoreau, pomyślał chłopak. Mężczyzna, który odwiedził jego sklep, musiał być naprawdę skomplikowanym człowiekiem. Uśmiech momentalnie spełzł z jego twarzy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, iż nawet nie poznał jego imienia._


	2. Quasistar

Harry przeturlał się na bok i wylądował na zimnych płytkach. Oparł policzek o idealnie równą powierzchnię i uchylił ciężkie powieki. W zasadzie nie potrzebował materaca; podłoga była tak czysta, iż nie szło się niczym ubrudzić. Nigdy nie widział tak krystalicznie sterylnego więzienia. Nie ruszył się, gdy usłyszał zgrzyt zamka i jęk otwieranych drzwi. Nie zmienił pozycji nawet, gdy w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach jajecznicy i soku pomarańczowego. Jego ciało łaknęło jedzenia, ale on sam nie mógłby zmusić się, by przełknąć w tej chwili cokolwiek. Jakaś część jego umysłu wysnuła przerażającą myśl. Co, jeśli naprawdę go skażą? Zamkną, wyrzucą klucz i tak po prostu o nim zapomną. 

Przewrócił się na plecy i wbił wzrok w śnieżnobiały sufit.

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co się stało. Nieważne jak bardzo chciał.

***

— Jak się czujesz?

Harry wpatrywał się w blat biurka. Zmęczony kolejnym identycznym dniem, wykończony idiotycznymi pytaniami, nawet jeśli doskonale wiedział, że zadawanie ich jest częścią jego pracy. Severus też nie wyglądał na radosnego. Cienie pod oczami zdradzały brak snu, a napięta skóra złość, którą musiał w sobie kryć. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i podniósł na niego wzrok.

— Naprawdę musisz przestrzegać procedur, nawet jeśli obaj wiemy, że nic z tego nie zapiszesz w swoim notatniku?

Severus wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, nim odparł:

— Nie pytam z powodu procedur.

— Och — Harry zamrugał i poczuł subtelne ciepło pnące się po jego ciele. — Ja... Nie mogłem zmrużyć oka. Nie gaszą tu świateł. — Oparł się o krzesło nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby mu powiedzieć. Że stracił coś, czego nie potrafił przywołać lub choćby ujrzeć w swoich snach? Że się bał? Prawdę mówiąc, mężczyzna dokumentnie wytrącił go z równowagi swoim wyznaniem. — Co z Malfoyem? — spytał matowym głosem.

— Żyje. 

Ciekawe, czy właśnie tego sobie życzył, pomyślał Harry. Mógł wyobrazić sobie, że jego ojciec będzie wściekły, ponieważ idealny syn nie tylko nie spełnił oczekiwań rodziny, ale też... Nie. Oczywiście, obwini o wszystko Harry'ego. Ludzie pełni skaz zwykle zrzucają wszystko na innych, wybierając najłatwiejsze z rozwiązań.

— Czy jesteś gotowy mi o tym opowiedzieć, Harry?

— Nie — odparł natychmiast, po raz kolejny się przed nim odkrywając. Zagryzł zęby, aż przeszyła go iskra bólu. — Niewiele pamiętam — skłamał, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

***

Severus wszedł do pustego pomieszczenia i odwiesił klucze w zwyczajowym miejscu. Stał nieruchomo przez kilka sekund, nim ściągnął z siebie płaszcz i skierował swe kroki ku małej, przytulnej kuchni. Parapet zdobiły szklane doniczki z ziołami i przyprawami, których używał podczas gotowania, gdy jeszcze czynność ta sprawiała mu jakąkolwiek przyjemność; obecnie wszystkie z potraw zdawały się być pozbawione smaku. 

Mężczyzna wstawił wodę i wsypał do filiżanki łyżeczkę peruwiańskiej kawy. Zasiadł przy stole i pogrążył się w myślach. Ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać, lecz Harry, opuszczając ich wspólne mieszkanie, zabrał ze sobą całą radość, która tliła się w jego czarnej, ponurej duszy. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z ogromu jej istnienia do czasu, gdy tak boleśnie ją utracił. Wbrew pozorom nie był pozbawiony uczuć, nie był zimny jak lód i twardy jak stal, chociaż tego właśnie by chciał i życzyłby sobie być tak postrzeganym. Severus był tylko człowiekiem, a ułomność została na stałe wpisana w ludzką naturę. Jako jedyna była niezmienna. Wieczna. Tylko praca trzymała go w jednym kawałku, choć i tam jego twarda skorupa pękała, pokrywając się siatką rys i zadrapań za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał w te zielone oczy, które zdawały się zapomnieć o ich wspólnym życiu. O radości. O nim.

Snape podniósł oczy na zegar wiszący na ścianie i zdał sobie sprawę, iż minęła równo godzina od jego powrotu z pracy. Nie słyszał nawet dźwięku wyłączającego się czajnika, a porcelanowa filiżanka wciąż stała na kuchennym blacie, pełna rozpuszczalnej kawy, której nie zalał wodą.

Nigdy nie przyznałby przed Albusem, jak mocno go to dotknęło. Jak wielki szok przeżył, gdy znaleźli Harry'ego całego we krwi, opowiadającego niestworzone historie o śmierci i sprawiedliwości. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego szczęście zmieni się w ruinę za sprawą jednej, krótkiej rozmowy telefonicznej z przypadkowym policjantem. 

A jednak był w pewien sposób wdzięczny starcowi. To on dotarł do biegłych, on przekonał ich, by umieścili Harry'ego w szpitalu i zwolnili z aresztu. Tylko czy była to właściwa decyzja, czy nie złamała w chłopaku czegoś więcej, niż po sobie pokazywał? Czy naprawdę niczego nie pamiętał?

Severus podniósł się z trzeszczącego krzesła i przeszedł przez nieoświetlony, milczący salon,w którym Harry tak lubił zatracać się w wieczornej lekturze, i skierował ku małej sypialni. Stał w progu, chłonąc widok martwego pomieszczenia, czując zimno pełznące od framugi, którą ściskał w dłoni. Nie było sensu formować myśli o niesprawiedliwości tego świata, nie istniał cel, dla którego słowa miałyby teraz płynąć z jego ust; w tej chwili nic nie mogło zmienić jego rzeczywistości. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na łzy, zresztą ktoś taki jak on i tak nie umiałby płakać. Zacisnął zęby i, ominąwszy łóżko, trafił do prywatnej łazienki, aby jak co wieczór przygotować się do niespokojnego snu.

Ruch powietrza zatrzaskiwanych drzwi poruszył delikatny woal zasłon przesłaniających brudny i mglisty świat ukryty za zimną, szklaną szybą. 

Nigdy nie istniał głośniejszy krzyk od ciszy.

***

Harry siedział samotnie przy jednym ze stolików na szpitalnej stołówce i przyglądał się bezkształtnym kawałkom mięsa w sosie oblepiającym makaron. Nawet nie podniósł widelca. Już jedzenie, które przynosili mu do izolatki było lepsze, ale nie mógł w niej przecież tkwić w nieskończoność, bo naprawdę zaprowadziłoby go to na skraj szaleństwa.

— Czy mogę się przysiąść? — Usłyszał nienaturalnie wysoki, nieco wyniosły głos, a gdy poderwał oczy, zderzył się z mizerną, bladą twarzą dziewczyny o kręconych, brązowych włosach i bladymi piegami wokół kształtnego nosa. Kiwnął głową, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko ku górze. — Hermiona Granger — powiedziała kładąc łokcie na blacie. — Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Harry mrugnął.

— Słucham?

— Opowiedz. Przecież codziennie to robisz. — Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi; ewidentnie nie miała zamiaru jeść. — Co rusz mówimy o swoim życiu przypadkowym osobom. Lekarzom, którym na nas nie zależy, którzy jedynie czerpią korzyści finansowe z wysłuchiwania naszych zmartwień. Nie chciałbyś podzielić się tym z kimś, kto nie będzie cię oceniał, ani udawał zainteresowania?

Harry oniemiał. 

— Nie — wydusił w końcu. — Nie znam cię.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń, choć prędko ją cofnęła.

— Hermiona Granger — powtórzyła i mrugnęła do niego przekornie.

Harry jedynie uniósł brwi. Wolał nie wspominać o Snape'ie, gdyż nie chciał go narażać na nieprzyjemności. Skoro jego pracodawca nie miał pojęcia, że kiedyś łączyło go coś z jednym z jego pacjentów...

— Nie jestem skory do zwierzeń.

— Więc trochę tu posiedzisz.

Chłopak zacisnął zęby.

— Nie pamiętam niczego — odparł.

— Och. — Po praz pierwszy spojrzała na niego z wyrozumiałością w oczach. Rozwinęła serwetkę i starannie ułożyła ją na kolanach. — Przypuszczam, że tak jest gorzej. Niewiedza wykańcza.

Harry wpatrywał się w jej nienaganny strój i idealnie zadbane paznokcie.

— Nie powiedziałbym...

— Kogo ci przydzielili?

— Ja... Snape'a — odparł ostrożnie. — A Tobie?

— McGonagall.

Harry mentalnie się skrzywił, chciał nawet coś odpowiedzieć, ale dziewczyna porzuciła temat i jednak zajęła się obiadem. Chłopak zauważył, że nie tylko jej pytania budziły w nim niepokój; Hermiona po każdym kęsie przecierała dłonie serwetką, a gdy skończyła jeść, obrzuciła panicznym spojrzeniem całą salę, szepcząc:

— Gdzie jest łazienka? Muszę natychmiast umyć dłonie...

Chłopak wpatrywał się posępnie w bury stolik, zastanawiając się, któreż z nich jest bardziej szalone, ale nie znalazł na to pytanie żadnej odpowiedzi.

***

Gdzieś w kosmosie istnieje bezlitosny twór, który pożera wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze. Potężna czarna dziura, której nie umknie nawet pojedynczy błysk, stracony na zawsze, więziony w odmętach wszechświata. Światło bowiem nie zwalcza mroku, ale podąża za nim, paradoksalnie, niczym kruchy cień. Wielu głupców pragnie dodawać sobie nadziei tworząc pewnego rodzaju przeciwwagę dla swego nieszczęścia, formując tezy odnośnie tak zwanych białych dziur, lecz Harry nigdy nie wierzył w coś tak absurdalnego. Dobro nigdy nie równoważy zła; sprawia jedynie, że jego serce pragnie więcej. Zachłanność ułomnego człowieka. Zło, natomiast... 

— Zabiera wszystko — szepnął.

— Słucham? — Snape oderwał wzrok od notatnika. Harry przekrzywił głowę.

— Moje wspomnienia. Mam wrażenie, jakby utknęły w masywnej czarnej dziurze, z której już nigdy się nie wydostaną. Tylko, że to nie do końca prawda. — Chłopak splótł dłonie i odchylił się na krześle. — Mógłbyś mi po prostu o wszystkim powiedzieć — powiedział z bólem. — I zanim stwierdzisz, że nie możesz — Harry otarł twarz rękawem — pomyśl chwilę nad tym, że pamiętam o wszystkim innym. O księgarni i parku, o teatrze, nawet twoją piwnicę z winem, a ty jedynie...

— Harry — przerwał mu, choć chłopak ledwo poznawał ten głos; zbyt dużo tkwiło w nim goryczy. — To moja praca.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Dlatego interesuje cię wypadek Malfoya.

— Obaj wiemy, że to nie do końca był wypadek.

Harry spojrzał na niego zimno.

— Masz na myśli akt miłosierdzia? Tak o mnie myślisz? — Wiedział, że go zranił. Przeklinał się w duchu, gdy tylko te okropne słowa opuściły jego usta, ale stało się i żadna siła ich już nie cofnie.

— Czy naprawdę chciałbyś widzieć w swojej głowie moją wersję wydarzeń? Nie. Dlatego musisz dotrzeć do swojej prawdy, na litość boską, Harry. Czy sądzisz, że to dla mnie łatwe? To piekło.

— Piekło to inni ludzie — odparł chłopak. Miał cień świadomości, iż właśnie użył jakiegoś głębokiego cytatu z przeczytanej niegdyś książki, ale to nie było w tym momencie istotne. — Nie ufasz mi, mimo wszystkiego, co razem przeszliśmy. Wahasz się, choć nie powinieneś, ponieważ nie ma takiej siły na świecie, która zmusiłaby mnie, abym cię wydał — powiedział łamiącym głosem, po czym zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś jeszcze. — Czy ja zrobiłem ci coś złego?

Snape odwrócił wzrok i nie wydusił już z siebie ani jednego słowa.

— Nienawidzisz mnie, przez to, co się wydarzyło. — Głos Harry'ego był pusty i szorstki. Nie pomagała świadomość, że nie miał dostępu do tych wspomnień. Mężczyzna poderwał głowę, obrzucając go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

— Nie mógłbym.

Harry odchylił głowę, czując się nagle jak bezwładna marionetka targana kaprysem wszechświata. Pragnął znaleźć się z powrotem w swojej księgarni, pomiędzy zakurzonymi książkami i promieniami światła leniwie wkradającymi się do pomieszczenia. Był tam wolny i nawet szczęśliwy, choć trochę samotny. Snape wszystko zmienił. Wywrócił jego świat do góry nogami. Gdyby tylko mógł wrócić do swojej księgarni w dzień, w którym Severus odwiedził jego sklep po raz pierwszy...

Gdyby tylko mógł.

***

_  
— Ale Severusie, musisz koniecznie to zobaczyć!_

_— Potter, pracuję..._

_— Ależ praca nie ucieknie!_

_— Polemizowałbym, zważywszy iż muszę przesłuchać podejrzanego podczas jego pobytu w areszcie, który nadmienię, z definicji jest tylko tymczasowy._

_— Będę u ciebie za piętnaście minut._

_— Harry!_  
  
*  
__

_— Znowu czarne dziury? — Mężczyzna uniósł brew i postawił na szklanym stoliku filiżankę herbaty. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie są dziury, prawda?_

_Harry spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem._

_— Oczywiście. Nie jestem amatorem! — Odłożył czasopismo na ławę i objął dłońmi ciepłą porcelanę. — Jest w nich jednak coś pociągającego._

_Snape prychnął._

_— A cóż takiego może pociągać w bezwzględnej i zimnej, ciemnej próżni?_

_Harry upił łyk herbaty._

_— Wszyscy w niej kiedyś skończymy — odparł, marszcząc czoło. — Ale to wcale nie musi być takie złe. — Snape pokręcił głową i otworzył usta, ewidentnie po to, aby się z nim nie zgodzić. — Zależy jak na to spojrzysz. — Ciągnął chłopak i wzruszył ramionami. — Jak na koniec albo początek czegoś nowego._

_Początek wszechświata._

_Snape utkwił w nim dziwnie błyszczący wzrok, a jego rysy twarzy odrobinę się wygładziły nadając mu o wiele młodszy wygląd. Harry nie mógł wiedzieć, że swoją osobą uratował go od samotnych wieczorów i jednostronnej rozmowy z autorami artykułów, które wpadły mu w ręce. Ale teraz miał jego. Już do końca świata._

_Pozwolił sobie w to uwierzyć._

__  
*

Chłopak obszedł stół, jeden raz, potem drugi, i kolejny, i jeszcze jeden. 

— Spójrz — powiedział, rozkładając ręce. — Ściany są tak białe, że aż skrzypią. To miejsce jest zimne jak lód, to srebrzysty kryształ. — Chwycił go delikatnie za nadgarstek i wyjął z dłoni notatnik, po czym bezlitośnie go zamknął. — To do mnie nie pasuje — wyszeptał. — Dłużej już tego nie zniosę!

Snape śledził go wzrokiem, jednak nie przerwał milczenia. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, zmieniając nastawienie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

— Pamiętam, że nie lubiłeś spacerować w deszczu i odganiałeś mnie jednym gestem, gdy czytałeś coś ważnego, a ja przyszedłem rozprawiać o swoich głupotach. — Kącik ust lekko mu drgnął, ale poza tym mężczyzna wydawał się niewzruszony jego słowami. — Kiedyś podmieniłem ci wszystkie okładki i w końcu... Wreszcie mnie dostrzegłeś. Spójrz więc. — Harry wpatrywał się w niego w niezwykłym skupieniu. — Cokolwiek to jest, nie sprawiło, że zapomniałem ciebie — wydusił przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby. — Chłopak dostrzegł w jego wzroku ból. — Nie pasuję do tego miejsca. Jestem skazą na szkle.

Powoli, niezwykle, boleśnie powoli Snape uniósł dłoń i odgarnął mu grzywkę z oczu, po czym musnął palcem jego blady policzek. Dla Harry'ego czas mógłby się zatrzymać, jego percepcja rzeczywistości została dokumentnie zachwiana i pragnął zachować tę chwilę w sercu po wieki. Po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł się jak Harry, nie jak pacjent, ale jak żywy człowiek, partner najbardziej nieznośnego, ale i najzupełniej niesamowitego człowieka, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznał. Nawet jeśli ten nie czuł już tego ognia. Serce Harry'ego i tak pozostało niezmienne. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło i iskrę tęsknoty. Czuł się jak w domu. Chciałby naprawdę się w nim znaleźć.

Moment splamił świdrujący w uszach dźwięk pagera tkwiącego w kieszeni mężczyzny. Dłoń zniknęła z jego policzka, zostawiając po sobie jeszcze bardziej dotkliwy chłód.

Harry spuścił wzrok, rozbity osobistą stratą, ale wtedy poczuł chłodne wargi na swoim czole. Zacisnął więc oczy, niezdolny zareagować w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

W tej jednej chwili pokochał go jeszcze mocniej.


End file.
